<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Me After School by messylochness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568275">Meet Me After School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/messylochness/pseuds/messylochness'>messylochness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basketball Captain, Enemies to Lovers, High School, M/M, student council president</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/messylochness/pseuds/messylochness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin just want to hear a simple apologize from Kyungsoo.<br/>***<br/>An: Thank you for Mod N for all the help and guidance since it's my first time to join Tiny_Spark. Also a big thanks to my beta VK who help me get the right tags and thoroughly checks my grammar. I wouldn't make it in time if it wasn't because of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet Me After School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bodies slammed against the janitor's closet. Grips tightened around each other's collar, straight chin battling for dominance. Fiery eyes, low growl, teeth gritted ready to spit some profanities. Jongin would rather have a real fistfight with him, instead of silent treatment from the student council president. Despite all the threats and menaces that hung low on the tip of his tongue, Jongin couldn't bring himself to say it aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me go, Kim," Kyungsoo pounded on his shoulders but Jongin didn't bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you keep avoiding me, Kyungsoo?" Jongin asked harshly while taking a step, flattening the shorter boy more into the door. "Apologize to me! That's all I ever wanted from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that what I've been doing since forever?" Kyungsoo scoffed, he averted his face because it felt so stuffy in there. Jongin pulled on his collar to gain back his attention. He smirked as if he already won the war. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it's your fault!" Jongin raised his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why should I apologize? You were the one who started it. If you didn't bump into me, you wouldn't have an ugly stain on your shirt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And why did you kiss me at our previous encounter? Did you finally feel guilty and do it as an apology?” he retorted. Kyungsoo shook his head, slowly moving his hand to grab Jongin’s nape and tug him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have asked nicely if you want me to kiss you again, huh,” Kyungsoo mumbled as their lips met. It was far from soft, heart-fluttering kisses. Teeth harshly nipped at plump, full lips, it drew blood that Jongin wasn’t even sure whether was his or Kyungsoo’s. Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s cheek to deepen the kiss, swearing he could hear a soft moan coming from the smaller’s lips. Jongin closed his eyes and his tongue darted to taste more of the sweet vanilla flavor that was Kyungsoo. Hands gripped at his shoulders. Jongin swore Kyungsoo's blunt nails might leave marks later, but he didn't care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t exactly a rivalry when they both had nothing in common to fight over. It started with a classic, spilled </span>
  <em>
    <span>budae jjigae</span>
  </em>
  <span> soup, in a busy school cafeteria a few weeks ago while Jongin was busy reviewing a strategy with his basketball teammates, Sehun and Chanyeol; and Kyungsoo was listening nonchalantly to his vice president Jongdae about their charity project progress. No one had a chance to witness whose fault it was, everyone around them was too busy to eat while studying for the upcoming midterm exams, or indulged in their own group's talk: from the hottest celebrity scandal to their own school's gossip. And even though Jongin was so ready to start an argument, Kyungsoo just shrugged it off innocently without apologizing, as if he hadn’t just spilled his soup on Jongin’s freshly laundered uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stirred something inside of Jongin, he couldn’t even sleep that night, trying to think how the infamously kind-hearted and polite student council president could be very mean to him. He only needed to hear a simple, sincere apology from him, that was why he always tried to chase Kyungsoo after school every Tuesday right after the student council meeting. But the apology never came. Kyungsoo just looked at him with his judging eyes for a flick of a second and continued his previous activity like nothing happened. So Jongin pulled him to the nearest janitor's closet and locked it. This method worked to gain Kyungsoo's attention, even though they ended up in heated liplocks because Kyungsoo was just too stubborn and he'd rather kiss him to get away from the confrontation in the previous week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They separated themselves with heavy breath and tingling lips. Kyungsoo leaned at the door to support himself while Jongin placed both his hands right beside Kyungsoo's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Kyungsoo, you've wanted to kiss me since the very beginning of the school year, right?" Jongin asked. "Yesterday, I heard Baekhyun tell his boyfriend Yixing how you never miss to watch our game and you never let your eyes wander too far away from me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo laughed bitterly, "What is it? How can we turn from spilled soup into an alleged crushing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I don't know, Soo, you tell me." Jongin couldn't help but feel so proud of himself to see how disheveled he’d made Kyungsoo look. The shorter boy seemed busy fixing his tie before he leaned closer to Jongin's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I hate you, Kim Jongin. And I won't apologize if it will make you stop seeing me after school. See you next week, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo unlocked the door and stepped away from the closet, grinning widely, but Jongin couldn't see it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>